


But You Didn't...

by ghostboiii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, Character Death, Depression, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, POV First Person, POV Third Person, at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghostboiii/pseuds/ghostboiii
Summary: Before you had left, you made a promise to me. You said you would come back safe and sound. I haven't seen you since then...





	

**Author's Note:**

> halfway thru writing this, i thought about the mc just writing down her feelings in a journal so it's in first person. if you don't like that kind of stuff, then you can leave the story if you want.

        You promised that you would come back. I wanted to see you. You told me that you would come back with Seven, safe and sound. I should've known something was wrong when neither of you came to the chat room at least once. Once you left, I should've known something bad was going to happen.

        I waited for you to come back. Even Jumin had started to worry when you two didn't come back around lunch time. All of them had kept up a little bit of hope that you and Seven would come back perfectly fine. I wanted to see you. Why didn't you come back?

     It was late at night. Everyone had started to wonder where you and Seven were at. Zen had said that he tried calling but no one ever picked up. Jaehee was already worried from the start and it got worse the later the day became. Jumin…He didn't express his worry as much as the others but it was evident in how he was typing in the chat room.

        ...V told us what happened, I didn't want to believe him at first. I wanted to think that you were still okay, that V was just trying to trick us. No one knew how to react. Everyone else's reactions went from disbelief to anger to just plain sadness. As for myself…I couldn't feel anything.

        What's the word for it? Numb, I think. Yeah…I think that’s the right one. Nothing felt happy or bright anymore, it just felt empty and dark. I can’t talk about it to anyone outside the chat room, not without being judged for it, maybe I’ll just hide it…Nothing feels right without you anymore. Why didn’t I try to stop you?

        It’s hard to enjoy anything without you around anymore. I haven’t been in the group chats as much anymore. Everyone is always asking me if I’ve eaten today, I’m not sure if you know this or not but it’s very easy to lie on the chat rooms. I can’t remember the last time I ate or what I did a few minutes ago, is this a side effect of losing you? The last thing I can remember is crying, I think I’m losing sleep because of this? I wish you were still here….

        I wanted to see you at the party. I felt pretty excited when it got closer to the day it was being held. But...That was before this happened. I regret letting you go along. Maybe, just maybe, you would still be here with us. But I can’t turn back time, can I?

        It’s getting late, I can’t remember if I’ve eaten today or not. I remember the early morning chat rooms, you would still be awake playing LOLOL and Zen and Jaehee would be disappointed in you because of that. They both thought that you should have spent that time studying for school and finals but it was really cool when you managed to get that ultimate rare item that you were working for five days. ...I wonder…How have your classmates reacted to your disappearance? I know that it might just be a random thought but...Have any of them put up missing posters for you, or were you one of those students that just faded into the background? I know that when I was in school, I was one of those people...But that’s something for another time.

        I don’t want to go to sleep. I don’t like not being able to dream anymore. When we still had you, my dreams were wonderful and vibrant, now it’s just nothing. It’s just black and empty and I get so terrified that I wake up already crying with a feeling of someone stabbing a knife through my chest. It’s getting harder to write on the page, I think it might be because it’s getting wet. I should stop for today and just /attempt/ to get some sleep, like that’ll ever happen.

* * *

        She closed the notebook and wiped way the remaining tears that had yet to fall down onto the page. She had a hard time coming to the terms that you weren’t with her anymore, just like he had when he found out Rika was no longer with him. She had rarely logged into the chat rooms anymore, it became too hard seeing your icon at the top and your album filled with pictures of you. She was so excited to see you in person, she wanted to be able to hug you and kiss you and say “I love you,” but now it was just another dream that wouldn’t become a reality. She had trudged over to the bed and collapsed in it, ready for another sleepless night to happen. She had buried her face in the pillow and tried her best to think of the good times she had with him in the chat room.

        The time Seven had tricked him into thinking he had a rare disorder where he couldn’t drink coffee and to try to “live” he had to drink chocolate milk. When he had trust in her immediately and was the first person to send a picture of what he looked like in the chat room after she had manage to join in. The attempt you made at making an omelette one time. When he asked her to be his pre-girlfriend. Everything about you that was good and gave her a smile on her face and made her feel warm on the inside. 

        ...But that was gone now. She couldn’t find the will or strength to move on. She wanted him. It was only a dream now, like one of the fairy tales her mom used to read her when she was younger. “Hey Yoosung, remember the promise you made to me before you left?” she had said to herself, “You promised me that you would come back from the hideout, and that you would be fine,” she managed to whisper out. A few more tears had fallen, she squeezed the pillow harder. “But,” she choked out. She put her head fall into the pillow and let her chest heave as heavy sobbing came out, “But you didn’t…”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> (edit I changed my Tumblr url) this was a random thought i had in my head one day and i just decided to write it down lmao, feel free to criticize or leave helpful advice on here or you can leave an ask for me on my tumblr, my url there is sylaisee


End file.
